What We Become/Issue 31
A bearded man ran down the street as fast as he could. Zombies popped up from every corner. He lifted the spear in his hands and rammed it into a zombies head and it fell to the ground lifeless. He ripped the spear from the rotted head and continued running down the street. He turned around a corner and stumbled into a zombie causing him to fall over. "Ahh fuck!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. He took a minute to compose himself before he grabbed his spear and rammed it into the zombies head. Sweat dropped from his forehead. He was breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat from his head before his bag back over his shoulder. He picked up the spear and began running down the street. "Come'on Henry you can do this!" he muttered to himself. He continued to run down the street as a familiar hotel came into view. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Harold and Alice we're practicing their skills with a rifle. It had been a month and 1/2 since their last encounter with the hostile group and 7 months since the outbreak went global. During the month and a half period, the group had been practicing in case the group ever found their home and they had also taken the time to create silencers for their guns. A silent whistle that was barely audible filled the silent air as a zombie fell to the ground dead. "That's another one" Alice smirked as she focused the rifle on another zombie. "Pretty good babe, if you keep practicing you could be better then Melanie" Harold beamed. "Yeah right" Alice sighed. "I know we need to prepare for battle, but I hope that group of assholes have moved on" she said as handled the rifle to Harold. Harold focused the rifle on a zombie and it slowly started to slip off his arm. Harold cursed to himself, his stump made everything harder. "Wishful thinking, you heard the shots and growls a few nights ago. Those people are still looking for us unfortunately" Alice sighed again. She hated being in constant fear for her life. Harold focuses his rifle on another zombie but he quickly noticed that the zombie was running. Wait a minute, biters don't run! Harold thought to himself. He stood straight up and aimed the rifle at the head and Alice noticed the man to. The bearded man looked up with fear in his eyes. He raised his hands and yelled. "Don't shoot!" "Keep your hands up! Tell us who you are!" Harold yelled. Harold turned and whispered to Alice. "Go get Adam and the others" She nodded and ran off. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Melanie, Morgan, Tyler and Kenneth came outside with guns as Harold opened up the gate for Henry. Henry dropped beside a car rested against it. He was breathing heavily. He placed his spear beside him and looked up at Adam and the others. "T-thank you.." Henry says to them. Adam could tell the man's been though a lot, but he can't help but be suspicious of him at the same time. "Your welcome. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Adam asks Henry. "My names Henry, been traveling by myself for a while...and fuck I've been running from zombies for two hours now straight and..and I thought I was a goner. Thank you so much!" Henry mutters out. "Listen up Henry, we've had a few run in's with some crazy people. You seem like an alright guy, but as a safety precaution you're going to be locked up for a few nights until we feel can trust you, got it?" Adam says. Henry nods rigirously. "Yes, I'll do whatever you want...just please don't make me go back out there" Adam nods. Tyler and Morgan lead Henry away. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dwight stands by a window on the top floor of the balcony and looks outside at the zombies roaming the streets. Greg and Nate lean against the wall in the room and wait for a reply from Dwight. Nate get's irritated and can't help but ask. "Sir, when are we going to strike. We've been waiting a month for this. Those assholes killed our friends, our people and I can't wait to make them suffer" Nate says as he clutches his fists and looks on with a dark look on his face. Dwight continues to stare out the window and smirks. "Patience is a virtue Nate. The time will come, tonight we will head out". Just then, a tall man walks into the room with a woman beside him. Dwight turns around and looks at them. "Ah, Randall, Rachel, here to talk about our plan?" "Yeah, I a few ideas on what to..." Rachel was about to say before Randall cut her off. "No. Believe it or not, I'm here to talk you out of this" Randall replies in a stern voice. Dwight sighs before turning to look out the window again. "You know you can't talk me out of it Randall. In this world, you have to fight to survive. Supplies and food are scarce as it is, so then it comes time to make a decision. You either let yourself die or others kill or you can kill and take. Believe me, I've chosen me to survive and live on above all the others out there. I've gathered this large group together and we can use our man power to take stuff from others or just die. Besides that hotel they have is a pretty nice set up from what our scouts have seen, better then living in this tarnished factory". Randall continues to look on sternly at Dwight. "You're a sick fuck Dwight, you know that? This world was meant for you. You enjoy the terrible things you do to other people, you enjoy taking their supplies that they struggle to live on everyday. You enjoy taking everything from them for yourself and watching them suffer, you don't care about anyone and you won't stop until you've created an empire on their remains. I'm telling you that when you attack those people, I want NO part of it" Dwight walks over to Randall. "That's fine my friend". Dwight walks over to his desk and picks a 9mm before walking back over to Randall and hands in him the gun. "Do you mind watching over this place for me while I'm gone?" Dwight asks. "No, I want no part of anything you do!" Randall tells him. "Alright" Dwight simply replies. Randall leaves the room. Greg gets up from his leaning spot and walks over to Dwight. "Want me to take care of him boss?" Greg asks. "No. Maybe Randall is right". Greg seemed shocked at this before Dwight continued. "Doesn't mean I'm going to stop my assault on these people for killing our friends. But I may take it easy afterward...Oh who am I kidding, I'll never stop what pleases me..." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group sat in the dining room discussing Henry. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Carley asks Adam. The sounds of laughter can be heard in the background as Jack and Victoria play with toys. Adam faces Carley and sighs. "No I'm not sure Carley. That's why I had him locked up before we decide to trust him" Carley sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you let him loose in the hotel" Adam smiles. "Don't worry, we wouldn't let anyone we didn't trust to roam around in this place unattended to". "So where are you keeping him and how long is he staying there?" Lilly asks. "Morgan has locked him up the boiler room downstairs. He will stay there for a few window and only be let out to use the washroom. In a few days time, we'll let him roam around the hotel but with someone by his side and it might be another two weeks before we start trusting him to start doing things on his own". The group begins to disperse after the conversation. They all begin heading back to their rooms. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Greg, Chuck, Nate and Rachel walk up to a building and hide behind it. More people begins to follow up behind them. "Get ready boys and girls. Get ready for the fire show" Greg laughs evily. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Karen' *'Alice' *'Henry' *'Dwight' *'Greg' *'Chuck' *'Nate' *'Randall' *'Rachel' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #32.' Category:Issues